Yorick/historia
Historia | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Yorick Przedsiębiorca Pogrzebowy | 2:Skórka = Yorick z Pentakill | 3:Skórka = }} Krótka Przerażająca i tragiczna postać, Yorick to makabryczna istota, która istnieje na krawędzi śmiertelności. Niektórzy powiadają, że był ostatnim ze swojego rodu, który umarł bez potomka mogącego kontynuować jego dziedzictwo, i został przeklęty, aby wykonywać rodowe obowiązki nawet po śmierci. Korzystając z pokręconej łopaty, której używał za życia, kontynuuje swoją makabryczną pracę, nieustannie kopiąc i wypełniając groby na nawiedzonych Shadow Isles. Długa Praca grabarzy jest ważna dla istot żywych, ale bezcenna na Shadow Isles. Istnieje tam wiele odcieni śmierci, a każdy z nich spotyka się ze zrozumieniem, a nie strachem czy obrzydzeniem. Z jednego stanu w drugi można przejść tylko z magiczną pomocą profesjonalisty. Pod koniec pierwszej Rune Wars, Yorick Mori pracował jako grabarz. Jego rodzina zarządzała należącym do niej Final Rest Memorial, jednym z najstarszych cmentarzy w Valoran. Łopata, której używał, była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Każdy grabarz nauczał syna, że towarzyszą jej duchy ich przodków, które będą chronić go podczas samotnych nocy spędzonych pośród nagrobków. Ku swojemu smutkowi, Yorick zginął bezpotomnie, sprawiając, że dumny ród Morich wygasł. Jego ciało spoczęło z łopatą w rodzinnym mauzoleum, a Final Rest Memorial wkrótce podupadł. Śmierć nie była jednak końcem, którego oczekiwał Yorick. Yorick pojawił się na nawiedzonych brzegach Shadow Isles – nie do końca martwy, ale stanowczo nie żywy, trzymając kurczowo swoją ukochaną łopatę. Szybko odkrył, że może być przewoźnikiem dla nieumarłych mieszkańców Isles, pomagając im wspiąć się w hierarchii śmierci. Okazało się to przekleństwem, gdyż grabarz musi "zakopać swoją normę" zanim sam znajdzie się wyżej, a przynajmniej tak mówi legenda. Nikt nie wie, jaka jest jego "norma". Yorick kopał bez ustanku, na próżno czekając, aż zostanie uwolniony od swego brzemienia. Kiedy dekady przerodziły się w wieki, wstyd stał się nie do zniesienia. Wrócił do Valoran, by znaleźć swoje zwłoki, przekonany, że może być z nim pochowane jego zbawienie. Kiedy tu dotarł, nie znalazł ani śladu ani po mauzoleum, ani cmentarzu. Prawie utracił nadzieję, ale odkrył League of Legends, w której upatruje nadziei na uwiecznienie swego rodu, o którym pozwolił, by zapomniano. }} Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * ;Prowokacja * ;Atak * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * ;Przy użyciu * * * Odpowiedzi ołtarzy na Twisted Treeline Kiedy przejmie ołtarz, duchy mogą dać następujące unikalne wypowiedzi: ;Zachodni ołtarz * * * ;Wschodni ołtarz * * * Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 17 czerwca, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Po długotrwałych poszukiwaniach Yorick znajduje wejście w górach. Informacje o League docierały do niego stopniowo; ciekawi go nietypowa natura śmierci na Fields of Justice. Nie interesują go gierki ani polityka, kierują nim egoistyczne pobudki. Garbaty, toporny, silny jak wół. W rękach zawsze dzierży szpadel – to on utrzymuje go w tym świecie. Budzi zarazem przerażenie i żal – stare zwłoki, które nie mogą zaznać odpoczynku. Kroczy do miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się Osąd, do kamiennych wrót na górskim zboczu. Gdy je przekracza, spowijają go zaczynające się ciemności. Z mrokiem mu do twarzy. REFLEKSJA Mrok mu nie przeszkadza. Spędził w nim większą część życia, a ponadto wiele długości żywota. Ha, życie... Ciepłokrwiści mają ograniczone horyzonty. Yorick ledwo pamiętał lata spędzone na Shadow Isles, gorliwie skreślał mijające dni, potem miesiące, w końcu lata. Kiedy ściany wewnątrz jego jaskini w całości były pokryte nacięciami, przestał. Liczenie dni po śmierci jest równie pozbawione sensu, jak liczenie oddechów w trakcie życia. Zastanawiał się, ile żywotów już przeżył – to też nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Do jego świadomości wdarły się odgłosy wydawane przez świerszcze. Dźwięk ten nadał formę jego rozważaniom, ale kiedy się na nim koncentrował, zakradało się szaleństwo; wybiła sądna godzina, szukał celu, niczym gasnące płomienie pełgające na węglach. Zapach wilgotnej ziemi przywitał go niczym stary przyjaciel, otulił go znanym aromatem. Otoczenie przypadło Yorickowi do gustu. Stał między rzędami nagrobków, które rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony niemal po horyzont. Powietrze było nieruchome, jak to czasem bywa w miejscach, gdzie życie łączy się ze śmiercią w odwiecznym tańcu. Na całych Shadow Isles wszystko tkwiło w bezruchu i marazmie. Życie od dawna nie zawitało na tych brzegach. Yorick sądził niegdyś, że te ogrody śmierci były niczym okruchy w gardle tworu zwanego istnieniem, zawieszone w bezruchu, oczekujące na bieg wydarzeń. Teraz nawet nie próbował dociekać, skąd brały się zwłoki. Ciało leżało na wozie obok nowego, lecz niepodpisanego nagrobka. Ciała nie przeszkadzały mu – wręcz przeciwnie. Perspektywa przeprowadzania dusz przez kolejne etapy śmierci była jedną z nielicznych rozrywek grabarza z Shadow Isles. Ciała zmarłych (nie mylić z nieumarłymi) rzadko wyglądały na chętne do pochówku. Niegdyś Yorick miałby opory, usiłowałby zidentyfikować zwłoki, skontaktować się z rodziną, dopilnować, aby na nagrobku znalazło się imię i nazwisko oraz krótkie epitafium. Teraz tylko wbija szpadel w ziemię, zadowolony, że już nie dręczy go ciekawość. Z każdym sztychem łopaty Yorick czuł coraz głębszy żal. Na swój sposób był tym oczarowany. W końcu emocje były zarezerwowane dla żywych. W trzecim albo czwartym stulecie po śmierci wspomnienia emocji są tak wyblakłe, że nie wiadomo, czy warto w ogóle je pamiętać. To właśnie zasadnicza różnica między ciepłokrwistymi a nieumarłymi. Grabarz ma harmonogram, który musi przestrzegać, a ciepłokrwiści za wszelką cenę kurczowo trzymają się życia, nawet po dziesięcioleciach przygotowań do nieuchronnego końca. Przecież śmierć jest nieunikniona. Yorick czasem eksperymentował – grzebał ludzi żywcem, aby do samego końca mogli cieszyć się życiem. Była to gra nie warta świeczki – nie doceniali jego starań. Zanim wykopał grób, jego świadomość ogarnął niepokój. Z powodów, których nie był w stanie pojąć, ten pogrzeb miał jakieś znaczenie. Zarazem pragnął, aby trwał wiecznie, oraz chciał mieć to już z głowy. Druga opcja była rozsądniejsza. Bez ceregieli cisnął zwłoki do mogiły, po czym wskoczył do dołu, aby złożyć ręce i nadać ciału jakieś pozory godności. W tych zwłokach było coś ulotnie znajomego. Pochował tyle twarzy – wręcz niezliczoną liczbę – które już zdążyły zlać się w jedność. Dlaczego ta była wyjątkowa? Wygrzebał się z grobu i po raz ostatni spojrzał na ciało z góry. Od wieków nie myślał o życiu, ale mimo woli czuł, że te zwłoki emanują poczuciem niespełnionego obowiązku. Już miał zacząć zasypywanie mogiły, lecz poślizgnął się. Szpadel poleciał do grobu. Yorick NIGDY nie wypuszczał go z rąk. Poleciał za szpadlem, ale stracił równowagę. Ziemia, którą usypał na krawędzi grobu, zaczęła się osuwać. Samoistna lawina. Yorick ze wszystkich sił próbował ją zatrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. Spojrzał w dół i nagle doznał olśnienia. Jego szpadel leżał na zwłokach, które obejmowały go ze wszystkich sił. Twarz – ta, którą powinien rozpoznać – należała do niego. Była niewinna, przepełniona nadzieją i smutkiem. To twarz człowieka stojącego u progu życia, ale przekonanego, że to już koniec. A Yorick nawet jej nie rozpoznał. Ziemia osuwała się coraz szybciej, zakryła całe ciało, twarz była już niewidoczna. Yorick wskoczył do grobu i zaczął w amoku rozgarniać ziemię. Czuł się nieswojo; bez swojego szpadla był zdezorientowany. Kiedy ziemia przestała lecieć, Yorick był zasypany po łokcie. Od kiedy sięgał pamięcią nie czuł niczego – a w szczególności dojmującego smutku – tak intensywnie, jak w tej chwili. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Yorick? Spojrzał w górę. Stał nad nim człowiek w szacie, jakiś mag. Nie widział jego twarzy. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał Yorick. - Pracuję dla League of Legends, nie musisz wiedzieć więcej. - Nie obchodzi mnie wasza League. Dajcie mi to ciało. - Ono nie istnieje. To wytwór twojej pamięci. Ułuda. W normalnych okolicznościach miałbym twarz kogoś, kogo znałeś, ale nie pamiętasz już nikogo. Yorick zamyślił się. – Możliwe. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League? Nie dawał za wygraną. - Szukam... odmiany. Chcę pamiętać... i być pamiętanym. Yorick czuł, że coś podsuwa mu słowa. Jego twarz była wilgotna. - Co to? Co się dzieje? - Możemy dać ci szansę, Yorick. Jednak musisz nam coś powiedzieć. Głos był nieugięty. - O czym? - O twoim pochodzeniu. - Nie pamiętam. - Miejsce urodzenia? Opowiedz o Shadow Isles. Yorick odczekał chwilę. - Dobrze. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Człowiek zniknął, zanim Yorick zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Doznał uczucia samotności, ale na skraju percepcji poczuł ukłucie podniecenia. Ta cała League of Legends wkrótce poczuje powab śmierci. Rozwój Yorick WIP.jpg|E3 2011 Prace-w-toku Yorick Undertaker concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yoricka Przedsiębiorcy Pogrzebowego (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Yorick Pentakill concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yoricka z Pentakill (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Zwiastun right|175px PostZwiastun bohatera: Yorick, Grabarz Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 8 czerwca 2011 roku: Prawdziwy mistrz zadziwia wszystkich umiejętnościami, które w innym przypadku uznaje się za zwyczajne. Można więc założyć, że aby olśnić kogoś umiejętnym używaniem łopaty, trzeba być w tym naprawdę dobrym. W związku z tym przedstawiam wam Yoricka, Grabarza. Poza tym, że kopie groby lepiej niż każdy inny bohater, przebywa w doborowym towarzystwie... no przynajmniej w wygłodniałym, nieumarłym towarzystwie. Jedno z dwojga. Uwaga: Na targach E3 pokażemy za zamkniętymi drzwiami kilku nadchodzących bohaterów, w tym Yoricka i jego nieumarłą świtę. Ale bez obaw: Wszystko, co przedstawimy na E3, umieścimy też na stronie League of Legends! Więcej szczegółów podamy podczas targów. Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów cs:Yorick/Příběh de:Yorick/Background en:Yorick/Background fr:Yorick/Historique ru:Yorick/Background sk:Yorick/Background